The Boy Next Door
by MisfitPunker13
Summary: Takeshi Tomino is an outcast living the highlight of his nightmarishish high school life. When he mets his new next door neighbor is the sinful dark world that is suddenly revealed to him what he's been searching for? Vampire boyxboy, girlxgirl, boyxgirV
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell echoed in my ears as I vegatated in front of the static known as a TV. Confusion set in for a moment. I don't get visitors so who could it be? Sighing as I put the remote down and dragged myself to the door sluggishly figuring it was more then likely some religious missionary. I looked through the peephole but saw nobody, so I unlocked the door and opened it ever so slightly. Near the corner of my patio I saw the edge of an outline of someone. Without even noticing it I opened the door completely and the man that stood there came into complete view. He turned to look at me, his silver hair shining like a million strands of spiderwebs, his eyes gleamed against the patio light making them shine a shade of raven blue. His clothes consisted of deep reds and black. His frame built and perfectly perportioned. His pale skin only intensifying the sharpness of his muscles and face.  
"Um what type of missionary are you?"  
A look of confusion graced his face momentarily until he processed what I must have thought. His laugh vibrated powerfully through me. It sounded like the bass tones of a piano. A perfect sound that was dark and yet somehow very bright. It had the power to make anyone smile along with him. Even when they themselves were the joke. I found myself blushing brightly from embarasment as I grin foolishly.

"No, No, You got it all wrong. I'm not a missionary of any sorts. I just finished moving in next door and I thought I would come pay my new neighbor a visit. My name is Raikazu. Raikazu Yamito, if you like refering to people by their last names."  
As he introduced himself he extended a delicate hand while tilting his head to the side at a slight angle. I shook it without notice. It wasn't until the coolness of his skin set in against mine that I even realized that my hand was intwined with his.  
"Oops sorry bout that then. I just normally don't get visitors and what not so I just figured, well you know. Heh, well um yeah my name is Takeshi Tomino. But you can call my Takeshi. Uh, why don't you go ahead and come in then. It's getting chilly out there."

"Thank you."

"No problem. So what brings you to this neighborhood?" I asked, starting a conversation as I locked the door back and began to give him the grand tour of my house.

"Oh, I don't know. It was probably just the great deal I just finished getting on the house I purchased."

"Heh yeah I guess that would be a good reason. Ok well this is my room, down that hall is the the bathroom, and a storage closet. Down that one is the guest bedrooms and my father's room. There's not much upstairs. Ok back downstairs now. Um thats the kitchen, the dining room, over there is the laundry room and this is the hang out room." I concluded smiling.

"Where is your parents, anyways?"

Silence suddenly drapped the room and the tension became palpibable. A knot formed instantly in my stomach. I didn't know how to say it. Nor did I really want to put that information out there. I don't want pity. Nor do I need it. He must have sensed something was wrong becuase he then interjected with a kind comment.

"Listen, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it if it makes you uncomfortable or anything. I can understand if you don't trust me with that information. Or if you just don't like talking about it, ok?"

Sincerity dripped from his words. It was different. I am use to people wanting to know everything. Every little detail of your life, the more tragic and hurtful it is, the more they want to know. Even when they say that you don't have to talk about it you can tell by their eyes that they are lying. They are trying to inject guilt into your mind so that you eventually tell them. Then they wait for the bomb to go off and your shell to crack just enough to leak the information then the gossip begins. But not this boy. There was no rush in his words, actions, or motives. He had an air about him that implied that he had all the time in the world and was willing to wait for anything. For everything. It was interesting and yet somehow menacing. A little voice in the back of my head was screaming, begging for me to get away. But I knew that I was just acting foolish. Paranoia starts to get the better of you after a few years of the same cycle. The way his eyes silently apologized over and over made me want to tell him. Not just that but everything. I could tell that he would be a good friend. He seemed like an interesting person and a good listener. Although most people do at first. Oh well might as well tell him. I mean the truth never hurt anybody, right?

"Nah it's fine. My parents aren't dead or anything. Although they might as well be. My dad is always on business trips working in foreign countries and what not. As for my mom, she in a rehabilitation center. She use to pump so much alcohal and drugs into her system that she now suffers from schitsofrinia. So I never really get around to seeing them. It's been years since I have spent real quality time with either of them. But it's not like I'm neglected or anything. I mean, my father set up a checkings account for me and wires money every two weeks so I always have enough to survive on. So it's not like he is a bad father or anything. He tries his hardest to look after me I suppose." I said it all with a huge smile on my face. Masking my emotions has become second nature to me. Raikazu's face was a little shocked by what I told him. I suppose that he wasn't really expecting that to be my parental background.

"Wow. I didn't expect that from you. You seemed so happy. You look like everything is just how it should be in your life. Well I suppose looks can be decieving. What about the rest of your family then? If you parents are always gone then why do you live all alone over here. Why don't you go live with your grandparents or aunts or something?"

"Well I don't know. I guess it just isn't bad enough to make me frown. Life is easier to handle when you are smiling. And well let's just say that my family isn't really all that fond of me. Apparently I give off a freakish impression to people heh. Oh well. It just taught me to be responsible at a young age."

We sat down on the couch and he slugged his arm around me.

"You look like you need a hug, man. And hey you don't give that freakish impresion off to me. On the contrary I get great vibes from you."

A smile so genuine graced his face and I found myself smiling as well. It was awkward seeing as I didn't mean to smile at all. Tears threatened to boil over and come crashing down from my eyes but I held them. I mean seriously I couldn't let him see me cry. It's just soo odd because I'm not use to having anyone. I am so use to be lonely. I pushed away as the awkardness of how close we were set in.

"So um yeah, what about your family? Are they still next door unpacking?"

"Oh my family? Well they all are dead in one way or the other. So, no I'm pretty sure they aren't next dorr unpacking."

I gasped as my face instantly flushed with embarassment. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! You must be so angry with me! I had no right to ask. Oh gosh, here I am acting like my problems are such a big deal and look at yours. Oh gosh, I am so inconsiderate!"

He tried to talk through my mess of words. "It's fine really. You don't have to stress it. No really your over reacting."

I couldn't hear him through my rambling and thus I just continued on. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I just I dont know felt like I don't know and you seemed to be so happy so I just thought tha---" Silence. My lips stopped moving and my big mouth stopped running. But not because I realized how stupid I sounded. No, I was silent because warm plump lips were pressed against my own. My faced turned beat red, my head spun with embaraaament and my heart froze. My eyes widened and I stared as he slowly pulled away from me.

"I told you already. Its ok."

"I-I-I'm sor-sorry."

"Like I said before. Its ok.. Sorry for the whole kissing you thing. You just wouldn't shut up and I didn't know what else to do."

"Yeah... That makes sense.... I guess"

"You okay? You look like a tomato." He said with a light chuckle.

I turned even more red. "Eh?! Yeah yeah yeah I'm fine! Never been better! Uh... You wanna watch TV?"

He smiled. "Sure, that sounds like a great idea."

I sighed to myself. Thatnk the gods that he lit that one go. He stayed at my house for about another hour. Perhaps a little longer. I walked him to the door and watched him as he walked to the sidewalk. He turned around and waved goodbye to me.

"I had fun. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya." I waved goodbye, closed the dorr and went to walk up stairs. I turned the lights off in the house as I made my way up to my room. I closed the door, took off my shirt and pants then curled up in my bed. Allowing myself to slowly sink into the dark world known as sleep.

{Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter has sex and abuse in it so be prepared. Rate and/or message. [[[[[[DO NOT REPORT PLEASE AND THANK YOU]]]]]} 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

{Sorry it took so long guys. I wasn't going to continue it at all because I wasn't getting any reviews and as far as I knew it nobody liked it. But one individual made it clear to me that she would be very upset if I didn't add the next chapter so here you go. Hope you like it.}

Within the next couple days we got to know each other very well. Almost every moement of our spare time was spent together. It was winter break so it didn't do any harm. In just a mere two days Christmas will be here. My dad had come home that night.

"How are you? Did you miss me?" he asked.

Without even thinking I replied, my words dripping with animosity, "Not really. Not that you care anyways, you were probably to wrapped around all those foreigner girls anyways."

As would be expected, my comment earned me a hard smack across the face. And by hard I mean a brutal hit. My father was a very strong, very massive person. He isn't someone anyone would be smart for mouthing off at him. The blow that connected with my face knocked the air out of me and sent me falling down towards the floor. Pain sparked through my jaw. It felt like a fire engulfed blade was slowly removing my jaw bit by bit. I laid there, held up slightly by my hands, gasping for air in an attempt to fill my lungs once more.

"Watch your mouth Takeshi. Or else I might just have to sew it shut."

I shakily glanced up, every inch my head moved sent a shiver of pain down my throat. I watched silently as he put his coat back on and stormed out of the house. Cold air rushed in as he slammed the door. I looked back down at the floor spitting out the blood that gathered in my mouth. With a deep breath I slowly pushed myself up. Tears formed in my eyes, not only at the fact that it hurt like bloody hell but also because of the relationship that me and my father shared. It saddened me. I wiped the blood from the floor with my sleeve and walked at an aching pace up to my room. I unzipped the front of my shirt as I reached the top of the stairs. Turning right I walked down the hall to my room. Opening the door I threw my shirt down. Leaving the light off I closed the door and walked to my bed. My skin rises with goosebumps as the cold air caressed my flesh. I crawled under the blankets and let my body sink into the cushion of the mattress. I tried to relax, to not really think about anything. Just let myself sink. Into the darkness. Into the bittersweet silence. Let myself sink. That night I did something that I didn't do very often. I dreamt. But this time was much different from my older dreams. This dream was about a particularly interesting male. Raikazu. But what made it even more awkward was what took place during the dream.

_I sat. No. I floated in darkness. I was alone. Not a single soul around me. And even if there was it was far to dark for me to be able to tell. I couldn't hear a sound and I floated there in complete serenity. Suddenly hands were caressing my chest, sliding slowly around my body from behind me. They felt like marble. Cold and strong. Unbreakable. Lips connected with the nape of my neck. Kissing he skin to my shoulder then slowly sucking. I tilted my head backwards with a light moan. I tried to look backwards but all I saw was darkness. A light flickered then and dimly I could make out the features of someone. The masculine features of Raikazu filled my senses completely. Devouring them. Consuming them. I was suddenly turned to the point where I was facing him, face to face. I went to speak but the solid feeling that the empty space I was floating in had suddenly disappeared. I began to fall. But it lasted mere moments. I now laid upon a soft cushion. It felt like a delicate cloud. So delicate and soft that I feared I might rip it if I moved. I looked up and he was there, on top of me. His dark eyes staring down at me. He smiled. My heart stopped. I blink, then I blinked again. Were those actually? No. I looked more intently and knew that my eyes didn't dare deceive me. Fangs laid there in his mouth, right next to the rest of his perfect teeth. He lowered his head to my throat and lightly nipped at the skin. Panic gripped my heart, my breath hitch and fear overwhelmed me._

_**'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'**I thought to myself. But rather then tearing out my throat as I imagined he would, he simply began his journey downward. Placing butterfly kisses down my chest, stopping only momentarily to lick the nub of my nipple. My breath was getting uneven as I felt his fingers grip the waistband of my boxers. He began teasing me and the fear that had once overwhelmed me became dull and faded into the back of my mind. He started drawing light circles with his tongue along my hips. I instinctively bucked my hips, panting, "Please.... Ku-kudasai, Raikazu..... Stop teasing me." Laughter flowed into my ears._

_"Heh... No. I won't..... You belong to me now."_

_"Huh? What do you me---" Lips clamped down on my throat once more. Fingers wrapped into my hair, pulling with a firm grip, exposing my throat more. "Ah!... I-I..." Laughing filled my ears again. This time it was much lower with a underlining lustful hint to his words._

_"Shhhhh. Just... Relax. It will only hurt for a moment. And who knows? You just might like it."_

_"B-but... I"_

_"Shh." His voice left no room to argue. My stomach was in a tight knot as a sharp pain raced through my neck. A moan ripped free from my vocal chords as I felt his teeth sink deep into my throat. Warm liquid ran swiftly out of my body and I moaned loudly as I felt his tongue work across my skin, sucking gently to claim more of my blood. I heard his voice echoing in the back of my head._

_'See I told you that you would like it. I never had intentions of killing you. Your mine.'_

_Nails began to scratch down my back. My eyes widened and I----_

My door slammed opened. I jolted up out of my sleep, eyes widened as I stared at my infuriated father. He charged at me as I tried desperately to get free of my blankets.

"You worthless piece of shit!" He yelled as grabbed a hold of my hair. "Why were you even born? Did the gods just want to burden me with you pitiful existence?" I was pulled from my covers and thrown against the wall. Books came crashing down on my head as the shelf above me gave out. Black spots danced in and out of my vision and drums pounded loudly in my head. I was gasping for air. My body shook with pain and I tried with all of my might to see through the tears that now clouded my vision. I used the wall to steady myself as I slowly stood up. But the moment I was to my feet I was once again reunited with the wall.

"D-dad! Please! Stop it!" I pleaded with the drunken man before me.

"Shut the fuck up! Your voice sickens me!" He drew back and hit me once more. I couldn't see. My vision was hazed as I continued to remain curled in a ball as I received my unearned beating. I coughed up blood as he leg connected with my ribs. A disgusting snapping sound came from inside of my body. The beating paused as he stumbled backwards, taking another swig of his booze. I began crawling away and wobbly got to my feet and ran down the stairs. Well more like stumbled to the top and fell down the rest. I groaned in pain as I tried standing again. I walked to the kitchen, using the wall as support. I could hear is mumbled cursing as he made his way to the top of the stairs. My heart pounded in my chest and I pushed my body forward. I went through the kitchen and headed for the front door. I was too slow. My father had caught up to me as I stumbled around. I reached for the door handle and twisted it firmly as a splitting pain ran through my arm. A scream of anguish ripped from my throat as I looked back and saw my father holding the knife that was now half way into my arm. Blood trickled down my semi-pale skin where the blade was embedded turning it red. My father stumbled back and held onto the wall to keep him from falling. I screamed as I pulled the blade from my skin, throwing it down and running as fast as I possibly could out of there. The last image of my father I saw was him sinking down to the floor and taking another swig of his alcohol.

_'Why dad? What did I do wrong?'_My father had never gotten that bad. While I ran I glanced back only once. My eyes glanced over at Raikazu's house. The lights were off and nobody was outside. It makes sense. It was late. I continued to run until my legs gave of and my lungs were nothing more then fire. I fell down to the floor and tried to make the burning stop. I willed my lungs to fill and empty over and over until my heart slowed and I could feel the fire cool. Dirt and snow littered my face as I sat up. I cried for so long that I thought I might be melting away with the flow of the hot tears.

{Ok again hope you liked it lol. I decided that I was going to make any sexual parts in this chapter to be more mild then anything else. I'll save the real action for later. The next chapter will be up in the next week. Hope you enjoy and read my other story if your interested in fantasy stories. And let me know if you would like to read more of either one. Thank you.}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sat there on the ground for a very long time. Staying still as a statue as the tears emptied from my body. My legs had gone numb from a mixture of the pain and the cold. The streakes from my once hot tears were now frozen to my face and my skin rose high with goosebumps. I stared off into space long after all my tears had run out. I was dehydrated, tired and numb. Not only physically but emotionally. What was the point over even carrying on?

_'Why do I bother.... What is there to look forward too? I have no purpose. I'm coompletely worthless... Just like my father said...'_

I stood on shaking legs and walked to the swings that stood tall in the playground a few feet away from me. Sweeping the snow off of the seat I flopped down and lent my injured arm and face on the cold chain. A light pain shivered through me momentarily. Wind wrapped around me and made me feel like a glacier. I sat there, swinging slowly, being completely unphased. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft rustle of leaves and animals as I sat in the darkness. For a moment I felt light and at easy. There was nobody and no thing that could get me. I was drifting off into my utopia. A scerene place. A quiet paradise. My eyes remained closed and the darkness slowly consumed me as I drifted off into oblivion. The deep abyss known as my dreamland. As usual there were no dreams. Just memories this time. Of my father. And my mom. Of all of my family and how everything became the way it is now. I became a victim of my past as I sat on the swing in a lonely park. And then there was nothing. Just black behind my eyes.

{Your probably like WTF why is this chapter so short well the answer is....... I have no clue. I wrote this in 2007 and I am just rewriting it so it sounds better. At the time that I wrote it I guess it made sense but Idk why I did it now. I am just following my old guideline. Next chapter up within the next week or two, hope it doesn't disappoint}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I awoke I expected to see children see myself on the floor with melted snow and dirt on me. Perhaps a curious little one would be examining me. Parents tring to keep their children away from me. Hell, I even partial expected the cops to be staring down at me in disapproval.

But no.

I didn't see any of that. I opened my eyes and was greeted by darkness. Pitch black. I started to think that perhaps I didn't wake up after. I felt.... secure. Warm and comfortable. I didn't feel any pain and I kind of felt like I was just melting, floating in this sweet darkness. This calming darkness. Perhaps I died. Perhaps I was found. Completely drained of blood. Bled out and just left on the floor of a playground. A light pressure was on my waist. I glanced down. How did I not notice that before? I heard a soft whisper of a sound coming from next to me. Was that always there? I tried to move my neck but my body was still frozen in the tranquility of my current state. I tried harder and harder. The pressure and the sound grew more evident. What the hell was that?! I pulled myself out of my frozen state. Fighting against it like an insect in a spiders web. I turned my face and stared. Slowly, painfully slow, m eyes adjusted to the darkness. I could see.... I could see a.... face? Yes it was a face. Muscular and perfectly formed. It was a male. The face.... was Raikazu?!?! It clicked all at once in my head. I was in a bed, with raikazu, and the pressure on my waist was his arm. He was cuddling with me!!!

"AHHHHHHH!!!" I moved back swiftly causing myself to tumble off of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. "OW!" I shouted out as a sharp pain rain up my arm as I tried to stop my fall. My eyes took a moment to adjust to the darkness of his room. I sat there in my boxers staring in his direction. Wait... My boxers aren't this loose. I glanced down and saw a pair of black boxers draped from my hips. I was wearing blue earlier. That could only mean one thing. He had put me in a pair of his. My face flushed instantly. I stared at him once again. "What the hell man?!?"

I watched as his silouette sat up an arm moving upwards to rub his face. His pale skin slowly showed itself to me. I could see his shaggy mane, tousled and bed-ridden, falling down across his face. His hand was rubbing his right eye. He yawned openly then left his hand drop back down to his bed. "What's wrong, Takeshi?" He inquired in a tired tone.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I'll tell you whats wrong! I am sitting on the floor in your room, in your house, wearing your boxers and you were cuddling with me!!!! That's what's fuking wrong!!" I shouted before I could think better of it.

I watched him intently as he moved to the edge of the bed with a sigh. His black eyes stared at me coldly. Man this guy is weird. I mean, who wears their contacts to sleep? "Look Takeshi. I am sure the situation you found yourself in when you woke was far from ideal. But it is not as it seem. I can assure you."

"Then what the hell is it huh? I mean it isn't like I find myself in some guys bed everyd--"

"I found you in the park."

"..."

"You were soaking wet from the snow and I noticed that you were bleeding. I attempted to wake you but you wouldn't budge. You just curled in a ball and continued to cry. I couldn't just leave you ter. So I picked you up and brought you here. I heard yelling next door so I just assumed that you wouldn't want to return there. So once I got you in here you started shaking from the cold. I cleaned your wounds and dried you off. I apologize but that also means that I did indeed have to strip you and redress you in my clothes. Furthermore I did not assume you would react very well to waking in a strange place all by yourself plus I haven't actually set up any of the other rooms so I let you sleep in mine. As for holding you, again I apologize. I usually cuddle to my pillows at night but you were laying on them so I suppose I had just grabbed you instead. Please, I implore you to understand that my action were solely based off of my concern for your safety. No more."

I thought his story over very carefully. Remembering everything that happened last night I knew he wasn't lying about the park part. And I would have frozen to death if he hadn't changed me into some warm clothes. So I can accept that part of his story as well. He was smart not to bring me back to my house and it didn't suprise me at all that he heard the arguement between my father and I. I am not all that sure how I would have reacted if I had woken up in a random dark room by myself so I can't do a whole lot to justify that but I do believe he hasn't set up the other bedrooms in his house because we spend so much time hanging out that he barely has time to do much of anything these days. Even I cuddle with pillows or a bundle of my blanket so that makes sense as well. His story pretty much checked out as true. And I feel a lot less awkward now that I understand both sides of the story. Besides, my father doesn't leave til the afternoon to go to work. So I have to make the best of this anyways til then. I sighed. "Okay, okay, okay. I overreacted and I am sorry. I am sorry for jumping to conclusions and I am sorry for yelling at you." I stood at sat down on the bed next to him. "Is it cool if I just chill here til the afternoon. I don't want to go home til my father leaves for work."

"Heh sure but you realize what time it is right?"

"No. I am guessing it is sometime early in the morning."

"Not quite." Raikazu stood and waled towards his large window and pulled the thick curtain aside. "It's already past noon." I was blinded by a sharp almost painful light that poured in through the glass. I sheilded my eyes at once. Grunting slightly from the pain on the sudden change of light. Then darkness once again comforted me. I opened my eys and watched the balls of black dancing across my vision. I blinked for a few moments til my eyes once again adjusted to the dark. I looked forward again and saw Raikazu standing before my shirtless with my clothes in his hands. His pale skin was only helping to show his defined stomach as the shadows showed dark against his flesh. I could see the tight muscles of his abs rippling right under his skin. I glanced up at his tight arms, his built biseps and taught traps. I suddenly felt compelled to reach out and touch them. Wait! What?! I shook the feeling off and took my clothes from his hands quickly. "Okay so let's go to your house now."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem." I stood and we began to walk to my house. I didn't even pay attention to the house around my as I followed Raikazu outside. My eyes were intent on his strond back. The muscles flexing and relaxing as he walked. My eyes scanned down to his ass, to his thighs, down to his calves and back up. Man, what the hell am I doing?!? I asked myself. I must be sick. I shook my head and walked out onto the front yard. The cold air whipped around my body sending goosebumps up my body. "You sure you don't want to get dress before you go."

"Nah it's cool, I mean I do live just next door." I laughed.

"Okay suit yourself. Oi, Takeshi your bleeding."

I glanced down at my arm and could see a light patch of red dotting at the top of the cloth. But blood was soaking through. "Oh... It must have been from when I fell off your bed." I turned and smiled at him. "No big deal." He had a strange look on his face. "Raikazu, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt. You don't have to worry." I don't even know how he saw it in the first place. My arm was facing away from him. How odd.

"I can rebandage it for you again." We were walking along the sidewalk now.

"It's fine. I will do it myself when I get out of the shower."

"....Okay. Oh wait, I forgot your shirt. I'll be right back, sorry."

"No worries. I'll wait here for you."

"Okay, be right back." I watched as he ran swiftly back into his house. I looked up at the sky. Plump white cloud floated gently across the pale blue sky. Birds flew freely with the wind. Snow flakes danced down from the sky like a gentle flow of an ice queen's tears. What a beautiful day. I heard tires squeal against the street. I looked toward where the sound had originated. I saw a truck bellowing towards me then suddenly my vision blurred. I stood tensely as goo dripped down from my hair to my chin. Reaching my hand up I wiped away the egg yoke from my eyes. Egg shells dropped to the floor as a senior from my school stuck his jock head out of the window and screamed, "Freak hahahaha." I just looked down and wiped as much of the sticky substance off of my face as possible. Raikazu appeared next to me a moment later. "Found it. Heh It was hiding from m-- what happened?!" He asked, his tone suddenly upset.

"Heh guess the birds didn't get the memo that your suppose to lay your eggs in a next. Not on someone's head." I smiled a warm fake smile. He still looked concerned and a little angry as he watched the egg whites drip to the floor. I turned and started walking towards my house. When I got inside I was greeted with silence and a white slip of paper.

'Takeshi, I was called off to another job that requires me to leave to the United states of America. Have a good christmas and don't forget to buy yourself something for me. Don't call me I will be busy. Behave. Sincery, Your father.'

"Psht father indeed. Well I guess I am celebrating alone again. How ever will I survive." I mumbled to myself over dramatically. I turned to face Raikazu. "Well I guess I'll see you laterz. Thanks for everything." He just stared at me. Then finally gave me my clothes and turned leaving without a word, just a smile. I sighed and closed the door. I took a shower, cleaned the blood up from the kitchen floor, put a fresh bandage and went back to sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

I awoke from my nightmare panting. Sweat dripping down my face as I stared at my wall blankly. I slowly relaxed as I returned to reality. Turning my head I read my clock: 11:58 p.m. it read out in red. I closed my eyes allowing my body to relax and melt back into my bed. I sighed. "Fucking holidays..." I listened to the dead silence that drapped thickly across my bedroom. My mind growing blank I started falling asleep once more. Darkness shrouded around my mind and tranquilty began pulsing through my body. Yes, the euphoric grip of slumber was close. It tightened it's grip around my waist and whispered softly into my ear. "Ho ho ho. Merry... Christmas." Wait... slumber doesn't speak. My eyes shot wide and my heart felt like it was going to explode right out of my chest. A cold hand slid under my shirt and up my bare chest. Then gently rolled back down to my waist. I freaked, pushing the stranger on top of my off and rushed to get off my bed. Unfortunatly I did not move fast enough. Damn blanket. As I tried to escape my attacker appeared in front of me. And when I say appeared, I mean APPEARED. I gasped and was once again greeted by the face of my close friend. "Raikazu?"

He smirked and prowled over to me on my bed. I was momentarily stunned and didn't move. But soon enough I was trying to escape once more. He grabbed me tightly and threw me down on my bed, forcing me on my stomach. His long fingers intwined themselves in my hair, tilting my head back forcifully. His other hand wrapped itself around my waist pulling me close to his body. "Rai-Raikazu! What are you doing?! Let me go! Now!" His tongue flicked out to lick my earlobe as he replied.

"No... I told you already. You belong to me. I can do as I please with you. Have you already forgotten that, my little pet? The night that your father had come back and you cried yourself to sleep? Remember?"

*His laughter filled my ears as he rose his head to the nape of my neck. "Heh... No. I won't... You belong to me now."*

No! That isn't possible! That was just a dream. That wasn't real! I thought to my self stubbornly.

"No, my little kitten. It was very much real. It was more then just a dream." My eyes widened. How did he know what I was thinking?! In one swift motion I was laying on my back, my hands being held above my head. He smiled down at me and I stared wide eyed at that same inhuman feature that was in my dream. Smooth, sharp fangs petruded from his gums. They yearned for the location his eyes were locked on; My throat. He lowered himself slowly towards it as I struggled, tears threatening to overflow from my eyes.

"STOP!!!!!" I shouted right before he bit me.

He looked down at me impatiently. "Don't you dare order me. You need to know your place." He lowered himself so that his nose was almost touching mine. "You are the pet and I am the master. And you will learn to accept me as your master."

One of my wrists were freed as he pulled my head to the side exposing my throat and sinking his teeth deep into the sensitive flesh there. He moaned against my skin as I arched gasping loadly and digging my nails deep into his bare back. Blood trickled from his skin as I dragged my nails down. I moaned loudly as he began to grind against me, sucking hard against my neck. A bitter pleasure surged through my body as a voice entered into my head. 'ah... so you a little violent. I like that kitten."

"Ung! Ahhh!" I moaned as his tongue caressed were his mouth was locked. One of his hands started a journey down my body, caressing and tesing me. I arched as I felt the pain of his nails claw into me. He was drawing blood as the dug in this way and that. Writing something. Perhaps in Kanji or maybe hanagiri. At that moment it did not matter to me in the least. It was painful but damn did it feel good! I moaned then, loauder then I ever thought possible. My nails found their way into his hair, grabbing it firmly. He released my throat and licked the last droplets of my blood. My body shivered. He rised above me and slowly yet passionately kissed me, realeasing my wrist which was now numb. My lips felt empty as he pulled away and dropped lower. The moister of his tongue sending the nerves down my body crazy as he journeyed low to the fresh cuts on my side. Once he was finished licking my new wounds clean he unlocked my hand from his hair with ease and looked down at me as he sat up. He looked at my bloody, bruised, panting form and smiles lovingly. I knew how I must have appeared in his eyes. My black hair tousled and damp with sweat, my lips swollen and partically open waiting for the next attack on them, my green eyes half lidded and staring up at him lustfully. My skin flushed, littered with bruises and cuts, a thin sheet of saliva and sweat across my pale skin. But more then anything I knew he would notice, and enjoy the fact that he had indeed suceeded in giving me... A boner. He chuckled at it softly and I turned my head flushing with embarassment. He leant forward kissing it through the material of my boxers. Involentarily I thrusted my hips forward begging for another fleeting touch from his soft lips.

"Who am I, Takeshi?" He asked as he looked up at me from where he lay tormenting me.

"Rai-Raikazu... You are raikazu." I said in soft pants. His nails dug deep into my thighs and I arched screaming out in blissful pain. "Ahhhh!" Tears formed at the edges of my eyes as I began trembling.

"Wrong answer, Takeshi." He stated against my flesh with a dark look in his eyes. I was breathing heavily and in a very uneven manner as his tongue teased the tip of my head. Pleasure surged throughout my body, racing up my spine and making my buck into his mouth. Firm, cold hands held my hips down. I stared at my tormentor, wantingly. He simply smirked at my misery. "No no my little kitten. You cannot be rewarded until you answer my question properly. Now... Who am I, Takeshi?" I once again felt a surge of pleasure dance up my body as he licked my pre cum the sucked on my head momentarily. I was again trying to buck my hips closer and further into his mouth.

"You a-are.. You are... Raikazu!!!" I managed to moan out. He slowly rised high up my body. Going achingly slow across my skin til he was once again united with my neck. Sighing he whispered huskily against my skin.

"Takeshi! You know what I mean." He moved up to my ear, biting the earlobe seductively. I whimpered from the pleasure of it. Hs warm breath caressed me as he explained. "What am I? Who am I to you?" I knew what he wanted to hear. I just couldn't say it. I just couldn't bring myself to accept it. "But you already have, my little kitten. Now all you must do is say it to me." I can't. I won't. I have no master. I am nobodys slave!

"No... No!"

I closed my eyes tightly as he found his way into my hair, pulling it roughly. He nibbled on my ear, whispering, "Say it."

"No" I panted. His voice rang with amusment. He thought my resistance was funny.

"No, I just think it is cute."

"Stop going into my head!"

"Heh, make me." He started stroking my throbbing member as I panted loudly. "Say it. Admit it. Accept it, my little pet."

His voice was commanding. Thick with power and ever so enticing. I was groaning. Withering beneath this man. "N-n-no ahh ah ahhh!" His hand was moving faster now. Stroking me roughly, twisting and teasing me. My body was arching and I found myself clawing into his back and into the bed. His soft groan enter my ear and I lost it. White light flashed behind my eyes as my whole body began to shake.

"Who am I Takeshi?!" He growled into my ear. The light grew bright my body became tight and an almost painful pleasure spread through my stomach as I cried out, "MASTER!!!" White liquid rushed out and shot across his chest and down on his hand. I fell down exhausted. He raised his hand to my lips and I licked the liquid clean from his hand. His lips crushed hard against mine. When he pulled away my eyes started to droop and I began to fall into the sweet abyss of sleep.

"Thats a good pet. I am your master. You belong to me and only me. You would be wise to remember that. Merry Christmas my dear slave." I slept then. Darkness engulfed me as I was wrapped in his arms. His warm breath on my skin and his cool hands stroking my head.

What an odd Christmas this shall be. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

My body flung forward suddenly as I was launched from my sleep. Ripping free from the dream I was having. I found myself panting heaily trying to return to reality. I let my eyes scan the room wildly. Everything was the exact same as normal. Nothing was out of place. Not a thing was different. Not even the painful silence that constantly filled my house. My bed was empty. The door was shut. All my stuff was in order. It must have just been a dream. This was becoming ridiculous. I am not gay so why do I keep finding myself dreaming about this boy. And as a vampire no less! I need to lay off the horror flicks for a while. I once heard that your dreams were fragments of your deepest desires. But why would I be desiring a guy? I gasped. Am I gay? I shook my head violently. No! No! That isn't true. It's not!... Is it? I heaved a sigh and fought my blanket to get out of bed. Damn dreams. I stretched and a pain split through my side.

"Ah!" I looked down at the droplets that were now dripping from my side. My eyes widened as I ran into the bathroom. I stared shocked at the mirror.

'Slave' was carved into my flesh. As clear as day the kanji symbol read out on my skin. I let go of the breath that I was holding in. It wasn't a dream! It wasn't a fucking dream! Raikazu is a vampire! He actually... No. Its a coincidence. There was a sleep study. It proved that poeple that have dreams and wake up with marks that corresponded with the dream were done by themselves. I must have done it with my nails. Man... what is up with me. I shook my head and headed down the stairs. I felt invigorated for some reason. As if nothing could hurt me. I felt light like a feather. Which was weird because normally I feel so heavy in the mornings that it is like the floor is trying to suck me in. But no, today it was like I was floating. When I tired into the kitchen with a soft laugh at my foolishness I was set back. The table was set with a full breakfast buffet. I haven't seen that since I was about four or five. But I was slightly more concerned on who made it rather then the fact it was there. I thought back to my dream. No! No no no no no!!! I raced through the house, searching like a rabid dog. Nothing. No one. Not a soul was in the house. Not knowing what else to do I returned to the kitchen. I stood there just staring at the table. I lent against the door frame. Hands asnaked themselves around me and I let out a loud yelp. The cold hands caressed my bare chest softly. They danced skillfully across my abs and nipples giving them a gentle tweak now and then. Plush lips pressed against my ear.

"Merry Christmas my slave. Did you sleep well?" My eyes widened as I pushed myslef out of the grip of my master. I mean, Raikazu!

"What the hell is going on?! Get the fuck out of my house!" I suddenly found myself forced against the wall. A leg oushed between mine, pressing against my member. It pulsed wantingly but I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. His hand was in my hair and I gritted my teeth as he pulled my head back and to the side. His lips connected with my skin, nipping at it roughly. "Ung! hah ahh nng...!" He whispered softly against the nape of my neck.

"I told you before to remember your place. You need to respect me for the position I have above you. There is nothing I cannot do to you. And there is nothing you can do to escape me. I will always find you and you will always belong to me. I didn't want too but I fear you have giving me no choice. I have to punish you now. You need to be broken in." I was suddenly forced down to the floor. "I will command you and you will obey. If you do not I fear you may find how cruel I can be very soon." I was shaking on the floor as his red eyes stared down at me. Red. Weren't they black. Oh shit. His fangs grew from his gums and he hissed at my, "Stand up." I quickly scrambled to my feet. I looked down at the floor. "Look at me." I continued staring at the floor. I was scared. "LOOK AT ME!!" He shouted loud enough to make me flinch. I slowly raised my eyes from the floor. "In the eyes, Takeshi." Tears hung at the corner of my eyes as I looked into his bright red pools. He licked his lips and tilted his head to the side, smiling. "Good boy. Now, I am thirsty. I need a drink." I turned to get him a coke. "Takeshi. I do not want a soda." I turned around and looked at him.

"Then what do you want?"

"What do I want, what?"

"What do you want,....M..."

"Say it Takeshi" He growled.

"what do you want to drink.... M-master?"

"Heh. Good. Well as you have noticed I am a vampire. What do you think I want to drink."

My eyes widened as my hand flew up to my neck. "No... Please."

"Come here Takeshi and quench my thirst."

"No... Please don't I--"

"Do not disobey me, Takeshi. Come here before I make you regret it."

"Please... Please a-anything but that. Can't I get you som--"

"Takeshi, Now!!!"

I took a step back. "No please." His eyes narrowed.

"Takeshi." His voice was painfully calm. "This is your last warning. Come here and let my drink you."

Tears stared to well up in my eyes blurring my vision and dangerously close to pouring over, "Please--" I was cut off by his hand slapping hard across my face. I gasped from the pain as he grabbed my and forced me hard against the table. Grabbing my chin Raikazu forced me to look into his dark eyes.

"Well I tell you to do something, you do it. It dosen't matter what it is. I can tell you to kill yourself and you do it. I can tell you to offer me every drop of blood that is in your body and you will say gladly. You exisist to make me happy now. And if you don't I will punish you. Now eat your breakfast." I was forced around and bent over the table in front of a plate. "Serve yourself some food. And don't make me tell you twice." I rushed to fill my plate with food. "Now eat."

I took a fork and began to eat my eggs and cheese. I felt his hands roll up my back and I shuddered. One of his hands pulled my boxers down. My hands instinctively tried to pull them back up as I straightened my body. His hand grabbed the back of my neck and forced my back down over the table. "I said eat."

"Please... What are you going to do?"

"Whatever I please. Now eat." I was shaking a whimpering now, I was frightened and helpless. He pulled my boxers down again. I shook as I felt his smooth hands roll across the flesh of my ass. Down to my thighs. His claws dug softly into my skin and pulled up.

"Ah!"

"Don't stop eating takeshi." He stepped away from me for a moment and grabbed a chair. "Now, answer me something. Are you sorry for disobeying me?"

I straightened and began whimpering, "Yes, yes I am so undiscribably sorry."

"Who said you can stand. Or stop eating?"

I bent back over the table and continued to chew slowly on my food. "Ok, so as I was saying. Your sorry. So in other words you will not disobey me again and I should be kind and forgiving to you. Correct?"

I swallowed my food and nodded. "Yes..."

"Yes what?" Raikazu barked.

"Yes, M-master."

"Hmmm... I see. Well you have been doing so good. And this is all new to you." He walked towards me, chair in hand. "As long as you obey me I will be gentle. Now, spread your legs."

"What!?"

"Do not make you repeat myself Takeshi. That will only anger me further. Now do as you were told."

I continued to whimper as I slowly spread my legs. He placed the chair inbetween them and sat down. His hands running up my pale thighs to my ass. "Now, who am I to you again?" He asked calmly as his cold hand came down hard on my buttocks with enough force to move me and the table. Tears started to flow freely down my face. I cried out and dropped my fork. "Pick up your fork Takeshi. And answer my question." Lifting the fork with a shaky hand I began eating my hashbrowns.

"You... Y-you are my M-master..."

"Good boy." He said as he caressed the cheek he had just struck while he hit the other one. Again I cried out and fresh tears ran down my face. My ass was throbbing with pain and I was finding it hard to eat. Another strike. "Are you enjoying your breakfast?" Another strike. Tears were constant now.

"Y-ye-yes M-mast-ter."

Another strike and another. "Mmmm splendid. Have you learned your lesson?" Another strike. And again. My whole body was shaking from the pain and my knees felt like them were going to fall from beneath me. The force of a vampire's strike was not plesent in the least.

"Yes master! I-I have le-learned! I w-won't" Another strike. "Ah... d-do it again... Pl-please" Again. "NNg!! Pl-pleas-ase sto-stop!"

"Heh heh heh." He chuckled as he leant forward and kissed the raw skin on my ass. Licking the few droplets of blood that dripped from where the skin split. I shivered from the pain. "You know... You never eat all of your food." I gasped and quickly continued to eat. His hand wrapped around my body and took the fork from my hands. "Its okay, Takeshi. I am not mad. I am actually suprised that you did so well. Although I wasn't hitting you that hard. But you are human and I am sure it hurt." He kissed my raw skin and my shoulders started to shake.

"Th-thank you, sir."

He turned me around and smiled. "Your so cute. Just please behave. I do not wish to hurt you. I want to be nice to you not vicious. Be a good pet and you will see that I am a very kind and loving master. Do you believe me?"

I nodded. Though I had some doubts. "Oh and don't try to lie to me, my little one. I always know what your thinking." I blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you."

"Can I put my clothes back on now?"

"Hmmm... No, I think I like this veiw."

I blushed brightly and tried to cover my body. He just laughed and stood up, grabbing my chin, rising it so that I was looking him in his eyes. They were a dark burgandy now. He lowered himself and kissed me. I could taste a small amount of my blood on his lips. I put my arms against his chest and kissed him back. He pulled away and stared at me with kind eyes. "I like it when your more coroperate." I just blushed. "Now would you like to see you Christmas presents?" I looked up at him shocked.

"You got me Christmas presents?"

"Why yes, yes I did. C'mon?" I followed him into the other room, holding his hand. 


End file.
